Jive
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Rooftop Dances 1... They were most alive in the chase, the hunt as they would swing through Gotham with life and energy. The Bat and the Cat never slowing even with all the change ups and complications as they danced over the rooftops. Let it be fun, fast, loose, wild and free, for this dance wasn't growing old.
1. Back to Gotham

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Back to Gotham…**

Selina stood there very poised and still in the Gotham rain and fog as she stared out at her city. Oh, it had been so long since she had even seen her city, it was gorgeous, it was mesmerizing, and it was home. The water slid cool over her exposed skin as she hailed a cab and loaded up her bags in the trunk. Sitting in the back she lounged like a back. It'd been so long…

Sighing she let her eyes flutter shut as she relaxed enough just to enjoy the chaos of being back in Gotham, for that's what mother city really was. Chaos; at it's finest.

"Ya visiting?" the cabbie asked her.

"No, I'm home," she answered letting the Park Row lay thick in her voice then, which had her smiling slyly. The cabbie did a double take on her but kept his eyes on the road as she gave him the address to the penthouse she had recently bought. It was the old one that Barbara Kean had once owned, Selina had avowed that she'd one day own. Now it was hers, paying the cabbie she hoisted up her bags as she sauntered past her new doorman, internally gleeful at actually having a real doorman, before she made it to the elevator and on up.

Time had changed Selina, it hadn't changed much, but with her current profession she had long since ditched her curls for a nice bob cut; it was just easier to manage. Her green eyes and make up were always done as a weapon in her arsenal. Along with her body, she was a weapon, she was a thief, and she was now the best in the business as she dropped her bags and looked around the empty apartment with a smile.

It was really hers! The glee in that knowledge had her sitting before that old clock and just staring out at Gotham.

Her first order of business would be to track down Ivy. Last she saw of her friend was the plant lover becoming like her plants.

Selina was well aware that Ivy was still alive, she'd have heard if Ivy wasn't alive. And while her prematurely aged friend might not have always had the street smarts, or people skills, Ivy was Ivy, and she had a way with plants. That way with plants had been what had changed Pamela to Ivy.

Selina just stared at her city for a long while; she was keenly aware that he was also in the city. But then Selina had always been aware of him since that first night she had witnessed his parents' deaths with him. She could still hear those helpless screams from the boy.

However, things between them had been left complicated, and something she'd really rather not encounter again. Besides they were not teenagers anymore, they were adults.

Getting up finally Selina ordered take out from a Chinese place that had been in Gotham since long before her time, and was likely to be there long after. Rummaging through her empty penthouse she found some candles, an old Marine lighter, likely James Gordon's, she also found a musty, dusty old shoe, a bottle of white wine that did not smell drugged and two cans of soup from WWII easily. The power kicked off, but it was an old building, so she wasn't upset by that as she answered her door to the delivery boy. Paying him, and tossing him a flirtatious wink and tip she took her dinner and set herself up with the candles in front of the balcony.

Kung Pao Chicken, a bottle of white wine, candle light, and the rain; she could think of worse ways to spend her evening as she sat there just savoring being home.

Tomorrow she'd order everything she needed for her apartment, then she'd buy some wardrobe, and then she'd get back to reacquainting herself with the Gotham underworld and cops. Crossing her ankles as she leaned back on her hand she wondered how the underworld was fairing.

Last she remembered, there was a war waging between Penguin, Fish Mooney, and Sophia Falcon, and a new Maroni had been muscling back into the game as well. That did not include the Russians, the gangs, or the cartels that had no doubt moved in since she had left. There were also rumors, or a mysterious shadow that grabbed men up, was stopping crime. The goons she had heard in London had called it, the Bat.

Selina would have laughed at that, but she remembered Indian Hill.

An involuntary shudder ran through her at the thought of that sick projects center. And all the damage it had wrought on Gotham. Selina supposed she was lucky though, she had almost been sent to the Doll Maker, and after the stories Fish had said about the Doll Maker she didn't think she wanted to be tangled up with that sort of sick bastard.

Taking a sip of the wine, she savored that flavor, it was good wine, surprisingly. But after some of the piss she had grown up on it had taken years of refining her palate to know the good shit from the sour shit.

Her eyes absently wandered in the direction that would have taken her towards Wayne Manor, she wondered how he was doing.

Closing her eyes she scolded herself for that weakness, because he was Bruce. She was Selina. And they were not the kids they had been. No doubt if they met now she'd punch him as hard as she could and run like hell. Bruce was insufferable, and a pain in the ass, and an asshole. She was better off without his rich kid, high morals, and insufferable curiosity for everything.

Besides, he'd no doubt grown up, and she had too. They were nothing but fond, complicated memories now. Selina finished her wine before she stood and hunted out her sleeping bag for the night. Tomorrow she'd start on living in Gotham again.

* * *

Bruce sat silently in his study, a sniffer of untouched brandy in his fingers as he stared out at the rain showering Gotham right now. He was alone this week, Alfred had recently discovered he had a daughter and Bruce had insisted Alfred go to Julia. After all, Alfred had been like a father to him and he was certain Alfred would win his daughter, Julia, over.

A heavy breath left him as he closed his eyes.

There was another reason he had wanted Alfred to go to Julia, it had to do with a broken dream that had died in the desert.

His own child, if his child had been born, would be two now. Bruce often times wondered what that child would look like. Would the child have been a boy or a girl? Truthfully Bruce could only ever imagine having a son, so when he dreamt of the child he would try to imagine what his son would have looked like. Would the boy have his mother's olive skin? Or would he have Bruce's dark hair? Would his son have that smirk, the smirk Talia claimed made him look like he knew everything? Or would their child have her temper? Bruce had hoped that the child would have Talia's eyes, those lethal sharp green eyes. Honestly, he'd always had a soft spot for predator green eyes, and he knew where that weakness stemmed from, but only two women he knew of actually had that predatory green gaze.

One was in the desert, she had screamed her hatred for him and demanded he leave after their loss.

The other, as far as Bruce knew, was in Europe on her growing career as a thief.

Broken dreams, he mused, there was no child, and there would be no child. Bruce was never going through this agony again; he hadn't even told Alfred about the lost child. It had already been three years since he had lost that child, but still, he hadn't breathed a word of it to anyone.

Standing he putt the sniffer aside as he picked up the latest case folder on the case he had been asked to look into by Gordon. Bruce was pleased that he was still on good terms with Gordon, they had had a strained relationship before he left, but now they appeared to have gotten better. Things between Gordon and the Bat were tentative, but they were slowly building a rapport. There was a sound from the front of the house which had Bruce shutting his case file shut and slipping it into the stack of Wayne Enterprise papers as he strode through the Manor.

"Jim," he blinked twice when he opened the door to see the Lieutenant there now.

"Hey Bruce," Jim's voice was strained.

"Come in," Bruce stepped aside as he let his old friend come into his home.

"I need help," Jim turned on him then and Bruce blinked.

"Of course, whatever you need, what can I help you with Lieutenant?" Bruce said as he gestured for Jim to follow him. Jim had lost his own son and wife to a fire last year, Bruce had cursed himself for not being fast enough to save Gordon's son.

"It's actually about my daughter," Gordon said as he sat.

"Barbara, right?" Bruce said; he had never understood how Jim could marry another woman named Barbara after what Barbara Kean had done. But Jim apparently had a fondness for he name Barbara.

"Babs," Jim said sitting.

"I don't see how I could be of much help," Bruce admitted as he poured the older man a sniffer of brandy and offered it. Jim took it.

"She's getting kicked out of her school, again," Jim said and Bruce nodded as he took a seat. "I'm out of schools to send her to except private."

"I can make a few calls," Bruce said calmly. "Gotham Academy is a prestigious school with a good scholarship program."

"Bruce, I've looked, but with as many schools as she's gotten kicked out of," Gordon sighed.

"I see," Bruce said.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, she can't be homeschooled like you were."

"No, I suppose not, perhaps arranging for her to have counseling," Bruce offered. "I can speak to the school, and arrange something."

"Thank you," Jim said quietly.

"You did much for me when I was young Jim," Bruce said levelly.

"Babs is a handful since the fire," Jim sighted. "I don't get it, nothing works, not talking, or getting her into gymnastics, or anything, she just keeps getting in fights and getting kicked out of school! And She's So Fucking Smart! I Don't Know What To Do!?" the explosive frustration wasn't new to Bruce as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's never easy," Bruce parroted Alfred then.

"You turned out alright, so what did Alfred do to help you?" Jim whipped around on him and Bruce refrained from snorting at the phrase of him turning out alright.

"Boxing, Royal Marines PT work outs, an extreme change in schooling," he answered honestly.

"I don't know what to do with her!?" Jim sighed sitting down.

"There is nothing you can do," Bruce said calmly. "But I'll make some calls."

"Thank you, Bruce," Jim sighed. They both looked at the news then.

'And in Other News: Superman has once again claimed that Lex Corp is responsible for the recent slew of androids that recently attacked Metropolis…'

"I miss the days where the weirdest things were Indian Hill," Gordon sighed.

"I do to, Lieutenant." Bruce agreed. But Bruce had learned much in his years abroad, and the world was so full of Magic and mystery. He didn't like it. He would stick to the science.

"I heard you were backing the S.T.A.R. Labs project," Gordon said.

"Yes, I believe there is much to learn from the particle accelerator, it should be built and operational in a few years," Bruce said.

Gordon shrugged as he sipped the brandy. Bruce sipped his in silence as well as they sat there.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Jive =)**


	2. Casing the City

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Casing the City…**

Selina swung her hips as she watched the guys drool over her, a coy smile tugged at her lips at their faces. Oh, boys, she liked knowing that she was a tease, it made her feel a bit more in control of herself after having many awkward tries learning how to weaponize her femininity against people. Keeping her head high she sauntered on by, relishing on the few cat calls, and enjoying hose out of date Gotham was.

It was the only city left that looked and acted like it belonged in the golden age for it, the thirties and forties, where men wore three-piece suits and women wore skirts. It was a timeless classy, but it was also sleazy here because it was Gotham. There was this edge about Gotham that no where else in the world had, a biting chill in the air; even in summer, and the hazy fog and smoke on the streets. Selina loved it.

That was the beauty of Gotham.

Now, it had been a few days since her arrival in Gotham, and she had situated her apartment, furnished it how she had pleased, even picked up a black kitten from the back alley of the building that she had found. A rat had tried to kill the poor kitten; which was a new born. Selina had killed the rat, taken the little black fluff thing with her and taken it to the vet for a check-up. Now she had a kitten, that was so new in this world it's eyes were still closed, and ears were shut too. She was waiting until it was older before naming it.

Right now she was walking into the club where she had last seen Tabitha before they had parted on not bad terms, but certainly not good terms. It was Barbara Kean's club still. Walking in Selina smiled coldly at the old bitch.

Honestly, she had never liked Barbara, the woman was so needy, and clingy, and when she didn't get something she wanted… well, Selina had seen better behaved rabid dogs than Barbara Kean.

"We are closed," the woman with a major underbite announced serenely.

"I'm not buying," Selina said absently; she was a thief, and she had all her arms already; untraceable. Besides, she had long since learned that having anything like a gun made the risk of something going wrong on a job and someone dying more likely. She preferred the whip because people didn't expect it, also, she liked knives because they were always a useful tool to have in one's arsenal.

"Then what do you want?" the older woman asked.

"I'm looking for someone, someone we both know," Selina said coyly as she flopped lazily to lounge in a classy chair. It was uncomfortable as fuck, not that Selina cared as she watched the woman with calculation for how long it would take to break Barbara in half.

"And I know you?" Barbara asked skeptically, slowly descending the stairs towards her.

"You tried to have me mop your floors," Selina bit back as she stood, and Barbara had a knife in hand. Selina didn't let Barbara get close to her, the whip slashed out. Wrapping around Barbara's wrist, Selina yanked her unsuspecting prey off her feet and dragged the woman to her before solidly kicking Barbara's jaw and planting a stiletto firmly on Barbara's knife hand. The blonde cried out.

"Now, I'm looking for Tabitha, where is she?" Selina said pulling a knife as she tilted the blonde's head back.

"Dead," Barbara said.

"I see, who killed her?" Selina asked.

"Ask Penguin," Barbara grounded out

"I will," she snapped defiantly as she punched Barbara's Kean nose before unwinding her whip and walking off as she coiled it again. "Bitch," she muttered.

Once on the street again Selina sighed as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and sighed. In truth she'd have been amazed if Tabby were still alive, this was a cut throat business after all, and while Tabby had been one of the best, even the best fell. Selina walked through the streets mulling over her options.

Now would be time to track Ivy down.

Also, there was the added worry of the Families. Selina had mostly stayed a free agent as a child, she had almost been sucked into Barbara Kean's clutches, Penguin's, Falcone's, Maroni's, and Fish's over and over throughout her childhood. And looking back at it, she saw what Tabitha had been teaching her by keeping them away from the Families. Being free was so much better than being employed with the Families. Strutting down the walkway Selina pondered what she was to do.

She could continue as she was, a mercenary thief essentially; and that had it's perks. Freedom, no boss, selecting contracts, no unnecessary risk, no worries of being sent into a situation she didn't want to be in.

But there were the draw backs to consider too. No protection.

Before Penguin's hostile take over of crime had ruined all safety free agents had. And Selina was confident in her ability to protect herself she was not certain she could fend off an army of crime coming down for her ass. Her very fine ass. But she was a realist about her abilities and how many she could take on.

However, Selina had rules; she didn't have many rules and what few rules she had weren't in compliance with the various family codes. Which left her in a pickle of sorts.

A picture had her pausing a moment on the street as she stared at it for a long moment, picking it up tenderly.

It had her heart hitching, even after all these years.

He was smiling; it wasn't his real smile, but it was a smile, and he looked so strong, and handsome. Black hair was still smooth, that jawline, and his blue eyes. She felt her heart melting a bit at the sight of him. The man beside him she recognized as well, older, more salt and pepper in his red hair than when she had known him, and both men stood outside of the Gotham Precinct with one Lucius Fox. She sighed as she was shouted at to either scram or buy the paper, which had her paying for it and opening it up.

Hurrying back to her apartment she shucked off her coat and boots as she opened the damp paper to look at the article. It softened her slightly seeing him, because it had been so long. leaning on her counter she started reading the article.

' _Bruce Wayne Donates to Keep Orphanage Open._ '

Not surprising she mused, Bruce had always been a softy. As a kid she had to physically drag him away from the kids on the street because he wanted to help so badly. A soft mewl had her looking over at her black fuzz ball.

"Don't judge, it's not like I'm a sap and still in love with him," she defended as she reached rub her thumb over the tiny head. Then she rearranged the towel as she got the kit some milk in an eye dropper. Yeah, this behavior of hers shocked her but se refused to let the tiny black thing die. The kit took a bit of food before curling up with a yawn. She tucked the towels around it a bit more securely.

Sitting on her counter she thought her options carefully.

She would remain a free agent, she just needed to figure out how to make herself untouchable. A frown pulled at her lips as she thought about that. Yeah, untouchable, right, like she could get something so good that the others wouldn't never dare to touch her again and they'd leave her to her business.

Biting her lip, she mulled it over.

It wasn't entirely impossible.

But it wasn't going to be easy. Hopping off the counter she picked up the kitten as she put it a bit closer to the grown and some warmth as she walked to her window.

She'd start with looking into her fences, then she'd look at their connections and which families they operated for. Preferably ones that were not going to get her killed. Sofia Falcone had proved to be disarmingly ruthless when she had come to town, and Selina was pretty sure that Sofia was still in charge of more than just looking pretty. As for Penguin, he was so paranoid he was horrible to work for. No one could even respect that schmuck.

Turning back to her paper she started looking through it for information.

There wasn't much really, she remembered that Gotham news was for shit as usual.

' _Oliver and Robert Queen Missing!_ ', big whoop, another bad boy billionaire in over his head and his daddy was trying to help, she couldn't steal it, so it wasn't viable for her news.

' _The Riddle Reformed? Inside scoop on Gotham's most notorious criminal and the claims from Arkham that he is 'Cured.' Pg 7'_. Selina snorted at the thought, she had met Nygma, no way that dweeb was reformed, he was too full of himself.

' _Panther's Diamond On Loan At Gotham Natural History Museum._ ' Now that, was something she could work with as she looked at the beautiful gem in the pictured. Setting the paper aside she got her laptop and some wine as she flipped on her new television. Sitting down she started her research into the Panther's Diamond.

Sliding her fingers through her hair she poured herself a glass of pink as she sat with the kitten and looked through the information she could find. It was the crowned jewel for some queen in Africa, it was rather beautiful, it's estimated about twenty-five to fifty million, and Selina's eyes widened at the thought. Looking through potential buyers for an idea of what they wanted for it on the black market she nearly grabbed her gear to go get the diamond.

However, she was not an amateur.

Something on the television caught her attention as her eyes flicked up.

' _It was a giant Bat! He just swooped down… and my attacker was gone!_ ' the woman on the news exclaimed.

' _And there you have it, Gotham, yet another elusive sighting of the Bat. It's been a year since the Bat has made an appearance in Gotham. His only public sighting is when he captured the Riddler earlier this year_ ,' the reporter announced. Selina perked up at this information as she saw the image.

It was a blur of a shadow, Riddler hanging upside down on a lamppost outside the GPD.

'And we are left wondering again, if this Bat is Gotham's savior or if the vigilant is a dangerous individual…' the reporter said.

Selina leaned back on her hands as she thought this over.

Yeah, she had herd about the Bat. Hadn't paid it too much thought which was why she was now leaning over the computer as she typed in 'the Bat' to read over the articles she could find. Taking a sip of her wine, she found the information she needed; and it started painting a picture.

Not a picture she particularly liked or disliked. She'd have to test her theory about the Bat later. For now, she would gather the information she needed on the Gotham Natural History Museum.

The kitten mewled, and she pulled the towel and blankets into her lap after getting more milk. The poor baby had been nearly dead when she found it, so she was hoping that the vet's advice would keep it alive. She worked on gathering the information she needed, and found that unsurprisingly, Gotham's Natural History Museum's security system was a joke. Something she could work to her advantage.

Smiling she looked at her kitten.

This would work out quiet nicely, all she needed was for the kit to be a wee bit older, and that was alright. She needed a few weeks of prep work before she could even begin to get a real idea of what she was stealing and where the fences were.

The stealing wasn't the problem.

The Families were.

* * *

Bruce walked through the latest charity gala, his date Pansy or Mandy or something, was draped on his arm. He was tempted to fling her off, he didn't like having his personal space invaded like this. However, he was Bruce Wayne right now, and he couldn't do that.

A older woman, with gold hair caught his attention.

"Excuse me a moment," he said to his date, prying her off as he walked after the woman, and he found her on the balcony.

"I'll just be a moment," she called, her back to him.

"I came to give my condolences," he said, and the older woman twisted around. "Hello, Moira."

"I thought you were," she trailed off.

"If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know," he said as he looked at her. "The Queens were good friends with my parents, and I hope to continue that friendship."

"You parents were good people," Moira said. "Thank you, Bruce."

He nodded as he watched her walk by him and he leaned on the balcony railing once alone as he let the Gotham mist sooth some of his nerves before he stared at the party from the outside. He didn't want to be here.

"Ah Master Bruce," a voice had his attention turning around slightly at Alfred.

"Alfred," he greeted. "What is it?"

"There's been a call for your services," he said. Which had Bruce quirking a brow as he strode after Alfred, his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me! Mr. Wayne!" a voice shouted and Bruce reluctantly looked at Alfred as he plastered a fake smile on his lips and turned slowly to see who had interrupted his escape.

He found himself looking at a giant of a man, which was saying something as Bruce was a large man himself. The man was taller than him, and obviously heavier as he walked up, glasses, blue eyes, and black wavy hair. There was something off about the man Bruce couldn't put his finger on, but it was there all the same.

"What may I do for you…?" he trailed off waiting for the man, who sounded like he was from Kansas to continue talking.

"Kent, Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet," he supplied. Bruce internally grounded his teeth and seethed; he hated reporters. He had always hated reporters, and he did not like it when they ambushed him in public. However, he was here now, and the man was fumbling with his recorder; Bruce guessed the guy was fresh out of college, and figuring this out.

"How can I help you Mr. Kent?"

"I was wondering if you could provide me with information about the LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises contract for supplying energy in Porto Rico," the man said.

"Yes, make an appointment with my secretary Mr. Kent, and we will talk about the contracts then," he said, producing the card for his secretary. "Now excuse me, but I really have to go," he walked out of the building then.

"What is it?" Bruce asked as he tugged at his tie in the car.

"The shipment is at the docks, sir, as are the men," Alfred supplied.

Bruce stiffened. "Is she with them?" he asked.

"As far as the recorders are saying, no," Alfred said levelly.

Bruce grunted as they made their way to the docks, they stopped at a hide-out stash, Bruce traded out the car for something less conspicuous on the docks as he changed and add the grime to his face. It was a simple mission, just recon.

There'd been an uptick in the League of Assassins chatter and movements; especially in Starling City since Robert and Oliver Queen had disappeared. It would not surprise Bruce if the League had something to do with their disappearance. But as he could not gather information about it, he would focus on their presence in Gotham though.

It brought up the annoying emotions of genuine worry and concern he had for his ex-wife.

Talia and his whirl wind relationship was a romance that had blossomed and withered in the desert. He also didn't like thinking about how she would be his adversary again. Talia always was her father's little girl, and Bruce didn't know if there was an original idea in her head or not about how to act outside the League. Ra's was good at brain washing people into doing exactly what he wanted them to do.

Parking the truck he took to the container tops, he had long since learnt he wanted the high ground in recon and in a fight. Gave him the vantage point he needed.

Crouching low he remained in the shadows as he started surveilling the docks. These were not men he recognized.

"Alfred?" Bruce spoke into their comms.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"This is Maroni's shipment?" he questioned.

"That is what the intel said."

"These are not Maroni's men," he stated. He didn't know the man who was supervising but there was no way that was Maroni's lieutenant, the man was too thick to be Maroni's lieutenant. Which was disconcerting to Bruce, because he couldn't identify this man's face.

"Get out of there Master B," Alfred ordered. Bruce snapped his surveillance shots as he leapt down soundlessly before he made it back to his truck, slipping in he started the engine as he drove off the docks and back to the stash house. Where he'd return to the cave.

The drive was silent and uneventful which was good, getting out of his truck he shut the door and then he started towards the motor cycle he'd use to get to the cave. There was a network of tunnels and caves to the Cave which was good for Bruce and Alfred; the only trick had been mapping out the underside of Gotham City.

Rolling into the cave he swung off the bike.

"It looks like there's new players in town," Bruce admitted as he stood, pulling the pictures he tossed them to Alfred. "They aren't Maroni's men."

"That's problematic."

* * *

"I need a little brother," he announced again.

"You do, do you?" his mother mused as she washed the dishes. Yes, yes he did need a little brother, he was tired of being the baby. He wasn't a baby, he was ten! TEN!

"Yeah!" he chirped.

"And why do you need a little brother?" his dad asked which had him looking over to his dad who was reading the paper.

"Because I'm tired of being treated like a baby, I'm ten, I need a baby brother."

"That's not a valid argument," his mother said with a smile.

"Fine! If I had a little brother I'd teach them EVERYTHING! I know, and they'd be cool, and I play with them, and teach them to ride the elephants," he insisted. He was sure having a little brother would be awesome!

"It's a lot of work, and you might end up with a little sister," his father chuckled. He looked confused between his parents.

"Damn grown up jokes," he muttered.

"Language Richard," his mother snapped.

"And I wouldn't get a little sister, sisters are lame!" he stated. The Lloyds had a baby girl, she was annoying, and whiny. No way his little brother would be like that.

"Why are sisters lame?"

"They make you play tea, and dress up, I must have a brother." He reaffirmed as he looked between his parents.

"Oh, you must, must you?" his dad mused again.

"Please!"

"Dick, we'll think about it, it's a big responsibility," his mom said carding her fingers through his hair.

"No it's not!" he huffed. He was so tired of being the baby, he wanted a baby brother. Then he wouldn't be the baby and he could finally perform with his family as a member of the Flying Graysons. That was his dream after all, not to just be a Flying Grayson, but to be the best. He would be the best, he'd be famous.

"How about you go play for a bit," his mother said calmly. "We're packing up to go to Gotham, we'll talk about it then."

"Fine," he huffed as he rolled his eyes then did a flip out of his chair and ran out the door. Dick just wanted to stop being treated like a kid. He wasn't a kid. He was ten. And being ten meant he was no longer a kid. It wasn't fair that he kept getting treated like a little kid. He wasn't one anymore.

Skidding to a halt, he looked down at he circus and realized that he was over the circus then and he smiled as he leapt for a tree, swung his weight over branch as he landed lightly. Next stop Gotham!

Maybe by then he would have a baby brother.

Yes, he was not letting go of this baby brother argument yet.

* * *

Bruce started looking through the information he had on the other gang members known. He knew most of them and he had a wider database than the GPD. He had briefly contemplated sharing his resources with Jim's men but he wouldn't.

There were good men in the GPD, like Gordon, but there were also good corrupt men in the GPD like Bullock. Which lead to his conflict of actually trusting the police. He wouldn't for the time being because he would watch as Gordon continued sifting out the corruption. Bruce did not want to lose all his work against the crimes that were committed because a corrupt cop sold out his information. He couldn't live with the idea of someone having his information.

Leaning back in his seat, he sighed.

This was the conflict he faced with his city, the amount of corruption. It had started astounding him just how corrupt this city was. Everyone was corrupt in this city, even the street vendors. It was astounding. And concerning.

"Master Bruce, it is five am, there is a Mr. Wells on the line about the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator," Alfred informed him.

"I'm coming up," Bruce said as he pulled off the wool coat he'd been wearing on the docks as walked up.

"Dr. Harrison Wells," Bruce answered the phone and he felt an annoyance at being forced out of his work for this annoyance.

* * *

There was a meeting of the family heads today, that Selina had heard, and she smirked. This was the day she would learn about who was who, and then she had a lead on Ivy. She had left her kitten in the care of a neighbor; against her will, but this was important. So, she had reluctantly left the kit in the care of the neighbor; yes she had slipped surveillance on the neighbor to watch her kitten.

Walking through the streets she paused when she saw his town car, and for a moment Selina watched under the hazy rain on him as he stood.

He was taller than she remembered. But that black hair was the same, those blue eyes of his, and that jaw line. He had filled out more than when they had been sixteen and she softened a bit. The years had been kind to him, but she saw those grim lines he'd had even as a kid.

Still room to find life, she supposed.

His blue eyes looked over to her and she walked off before he could even spot her. She was not some pathetic teenager in love. Walking down the street she turned into a steamy alley and she smiled at the first mook she saw as she spotted where the Families were meeting.

Not slowing she covertly took the photos she needed as she passed by.

It was like any other job, she just needed to case the joint and then figure out her strategy. Selina was not fool enough to get caught by anyone.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Jive =)**


	3. A Bat & A Cat

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **A Bat & A Cat...**

Bruce was finding he was having problems, he did not like these problems either.

One, he had no information about the new players in town other than that they were not the League of Assassins. He would have known immediately if they were from the League and he'd have dragged them all back to throw at Ra's feet in disgust. No, if it was Ra's then Ra's would have sent her to deal with this, to throw him off balance. Because Bruce knew if she came then he'd not only be off balance but probably chasing his tail, Talia had always been good at knocking him off balance.

Two, there was a reporter hounding him. Bruce had thus far managed to evade the reporter, but it was getting cumbersome to try to evade this young country bumpkin reporter. Bruce had suspicions that the reporter wasn't just a reporter, but he was keeping those to himself for the time being. Until he had more conclusive evidence, and unless the reporter didn't leave him alone!

Yes, Bruce was more than well aware of Luthor's illegal dealings. Obtaining a contract with LeCorp to supply clean energy to Porto Rico after hurricane Maria was the first step to one of Bruce's larger plans. There were other things that Bruce had intentions for in regard to this contract.

But for those plans to come to light and to work he had to start here and small. For Bruce to perform his hostile takeover of LexCorp's Applied Sciences, taking the contracts from the Department of Defense, and securing it for Wayne Enterprises, that meant dealing with Lex and starting here with a small energy contract. By the time he had completed his hostile takeover Lex Luthor would never know what hit him, and Bruce would be able to further his other plans with this hostile takeover. He would be able to open up more domestic jobs, which would help the struggling people of this country. He already had plans to implement cleaner energy, and several locations for future jobs sites scouted out. So, this contract was just a minor stepping point to the larger plan that was happening on his end. Bruce wanted to take it all from Lex Luthor, wanted to watch that man try to figure out where it all went wrong. Which would be a satisfying feeling because Bruce did not like Lex Luthor at all.

Packing up his brief case he made his way out of his office.

"Night John," Bruce said to the night security guard.

"Mr. Wayne!" a voice shouted when he was descending the outer steps of Wayne Tower. Pausing he looked over at the obviously fresh out of college reporter, the one who had been hounding his office all week.

"Mr. Kent, was it?" Bruce asked pleasantly. He had learned the value of being pleasant as a civilian, and portraying the nice guy. If Bruce Wayne was a nice, slightly flighty, polite chum then people wouldn't connect him to the Bat, which was what Bruce intended.

"Yes, I've been trying to get in contact with you all week," the reporter said. Bruce took a moment to assess the man before him. The man was as tall as he was, maybe a bit taller, definitely a thicker build, as he looked like he was a tree, black combed back hair, thick, black rimmed glasses, a strong face, and blue eyes. All this was off putting too, as the guy held himself shyly, but with confidence.

"Let me guess, you've just graduated whatever university, and are working at making a name for yourself for whatever paper you're working at?" Bruce deduced.

"Sort of?" the younger man looked a bit nervous then.

"Mr. Kent, I will give you exactly thirty minutes," Bruce decided. It wasn't like he had much to lose by talking about the merger with LexCorp. Besides, there was something interesting about this man which had him wanting to confirm if his suspicions were correct or not.

"I know a dinner down the street?" the reporter offered uncertainly.

"Thirty minutes, Mr. Kent," Bruce warned.

"Thanks Mr. Wayne!" the country kid grinned. What the hell did they feed them out there? This guy was the size of a tree?

Exactly four minutes later Bruce was sitting across from Clark Kent; who had reintroduced himself, and Clark was helplessly trying to act professional. Bruce just internally seethed at having his patrol of the night stalled as he looked over the menu options. He had already called Alfred and told him where he was for pick up in thirty minutes. But Bruce was hungry now, and these fries didn't look like they were going to poison him. Just add to his work out routine.

"So, Mr. Wayne," Clark bit his lip and Bruce handed the menu back to the blushing waitress who took his order.

"Mr. Kent, let me start by saying that this project is not for publicity for Wayne Enterprises. Everyone has the right to clean, safe, living and clean energy. They also have a right to safe housing, clean water, and food," Bruce stated swiftly.

"Then why are you partnering with LexCorp? With their less than stellar reputation for unsafe work environments, and toxic wastes, why partner with them at all?" Clark asked.

Bruce lifted a brow with interest then. "You sound like you have had some dealings with LexCorp, Mr. Kent."

"Clark, and they poisoned my home town, it has taken years for Smallville to recover and will take years more," Clark said sadly.

"Smallville?" Bruce mentally tracked back over what he knew for LexCorp's dealings. "The plants than LexCorp owned out there fell under Lex's leadership when he was sent out west by his father. The environmental impact was reported, big news, they poisoned many fields of livestock and crops with their careless waste output, and improper disposal of hazardous wastes. Wayne Enterprises took the contracts to help repair the land," he said absently.

"Yes," Clark shifted a bit, clearly put off by what Bruce had said.

"I don't personally oversee that branch of Wayne Enterprises, but I have read the reports," Bruce supplied as his fries were served.

"Clark, the intentions for this contract are being overseen by men and women I trust…" he started and Clark listened attentively as he took notes.

Bruce was surprised when he was walking out of that diner an hour later and Clark was asking for other opportunities for interviews before he returned to Metropolis. Bruce replied with an absent 'I'll think about it' as he got into the back of his town car.

"Master Bruce, it is a half an hour later than intended," Alfred chided. "You should be careful, as this is sounding perilously close to having a social life."

"I have a date tomorrow," he pointed out hopelessly.

"With Vikki Vale, a journalist student," Alfred dryly pointed out. Bruce scowled a bit. If he was a 'Playboy Billionaire', then it only made sense than he'd date women too young for him, and he'd have many dates. Besides was an attractive woman. Her red hair and blue eyes were as different from what he was trying to forget as he could go.

Her biggest appeal for him wasn't her charm or wit, because she had both in spades, but rather: she didn't have green eyes.

Picking up the file Alfred had left in the back seat for him Bruce started reading it over.

"The Zuccos?" he blinked at the name.

"Yes, Italian sir. Apparently, they have been making aggressive moves, smuggling drugs from their Chicago home to Gotham, the police have no information as to how they are doing this," Alfred said.

Bruce scanned the file carefully. He hadn't really had to deal with out of Gotham crime, yet. He had known it was coming, but as Gotham seemed to be more of a hub, with it's families branching out rather than branching to Gotham, he hadn't worried to much about it. Gotham had always been primed for crime, starting back when it was founded.

However, this felt different, a new comer; from Chicago, muscling into Gotham's crime, that would leave a lot of the Families unhappy and probably seeking retaliation. There was going to be a gang war in Gotham if he didn't stop the Zuccos, and a gang war was the last thing that Gotham needed.

The last gang war had had the streets covered in blood, cops, gangs, and innocent blood. Bruce wasn't going to stand by and let it happen again.

"It mentions that they are operating out of the Ice Pick," Bruce observed.

"A new bar on the docks," Alfred said.

Bruce knew that this was going to require further investigation. He wasn't sure he should be on the docks so soon after the last time (even in disguise) he didn't want people noticing him and thinking he was a regular at the docks.

Still, this was worth looking into.

"The Circus is in town sir, perhaps that would be an appropriate outing for Bruce Wayne," Alfred said when Bruce picked up the paper.

"We'll see, Alfred," Bruce said cautiously. He knew that he still had a long way to go to repair some of the damage between him and Alfred because of his wild years and when he had run off without telling Alfred where he was going. Their recent reunion, his reunion with Gotham and Wayne Enterprises, were all tentative still. Something he was hoping to rectify.

He was also hoping to form a real change in this city.

* * *

Jim looked over his files, the ones he was collecting because of the 'Bat' that every goon, mobster and crook was swearing existed. There was no evidence on the Bat, other than him leaving his victims tied up upside down outside of precincts all over the city.

"Gordon, you have a visitor," Harvey shouted.

Jim's head snapped up. "Barbara!" he gasped.

There stood his twelve year old, glaring at him with venomous blue eyes, and her dark ginger hair pulled back. Fuck! He had forgotten again!

"Hey daddy," she greeted him dryly and coldly, a technique she had no doubt master from her mother.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he started, shutting his file. This used to be easier when Barbara was here to get Babs and Jr., and God knew, Jim wasn't adapting to single parent fatherhood with ease. No, he felt like he was floundering and making a wrong step every three steps he took.

"You forgot," she snapped stalking forward. Harvey had the good grace to shut his door at least. "I waited for two hours after practice!" she shouted.

"Babs, sweetie," he started; in an attempt to appease his preteen.

"YOU FORGOT!" she screamed.

"Barbara, I'm trying," he said. Standing he caught her shoulder as she hurled her bag down.

"I hate you! I wish it was you who died in that fire, not mom!" she cried. "Mom never forgot me!"

"Barbara!" he tried to console her, but it did nothing as he pulled her little, fighting form into his. Jim sighed, he had no idea what he was supposed to do here. He didn't even really know what to do as a father, but he was completely lost as to what he was supposed to do now. So, he just held on as he whispered apologies to her.

Finally, Barbara sagged in arms sobbing as she just clung to him. Tonight, was enough Bat hunting, he was going home, and taking care of his daughter. And he'd try again tomorrow at being a father. For tonight he just picked up her crying form, and discarded bookbag as he made his way through the bullpen and to his car.

"I don't want to go back," Barbara whimpered wiping her eyes clear then.

"You have to go back to school, Babs," he sighed.

"I'm a loser, I don't want to go back," she snapped.

"You are not a loser Babs," he countered.

"Are too, I waited two hours!"

* * *

Dick looked at Gotham as he sat in his tree. It was kind of… cool? No, that wasn't the word he wanted, but it was the word he had for this as he stared at the skyline.

There was a mist rustling his hair and he hopped down as he ran for the performance tent. He was finally going to perform in the show! And he was going to get to do more than just train, Dick liked that. He liked flying, and the trapeze, that was flying. Now, if only he could fly, like the blue guy in Metropolis. That would be SO COOL!

Not as cool as a baby brother, but still, it'd be pretty cool!

"Everyone pays protection, it's a standard fee," a raspy, cold voice said as Dick came racing for the tent. Everything in him screamed to stop, which had him creeping to the tent flap. His dad was standing in the ring, his mom right beside him.

"We're not paying this, and we don't need protection!" Haly snapped furiously. "And I don't need you telling me how to run my circus! We've been running this circuit for more than thirty years!"

"If you don't pay protection, then there's no guarantees," the scary man said. Dick trembled in fear just looking at the man. He was tall, lean, his face was mean! But what scared Dick was the look in his dark eyes, that cold meanness, Dick didn't like it. He was torn between running over and kicking the man and hiding.

He hid.

"We don't need your guarantees! We're perfectly fine looking out for ourselves!" his dad growled.

"That's right," one of the Llyods agreed.

"Think carefully about this," the mean man ordered in a grim tone which had Dick biting his lips. "Accidents happen."

"We don't need you, or your protection! Now Get Out Of My Circus!" Haly roared.

"Very well, I won't make this offer twice," the scary man warned as he and his goons stalked out. Dick was kind of starting to see why he couldn't go about exploring Gotham like he had the other cities they had stopped in. Once he was sure the men weren't coming back he jogged up to his dad, the grown ups seemed to be in some deep talk as he took his dad's hand.

His dad smiled down at him.

"Dad, who was that guy?" he asked.

"That was no one important, Dick," his dad promised. "Come on, I think it's time we fitted you with a costume!"

"Really!?" he grinned; almost all his uneasy about the man and his goons was erased. Almost.

"That's right," his mom smiled. "And I have the perfect stage name for you."

"What!?"

"Robin," his mom smiled.

"Ew, no," he grimaced. "Why not Falcon or something cool!?"

"Because Richard, when you're up there you make me think of a little Robin," his mom smiled.

"No!" he groaned.

* * *

"Alright, now, if there's any problems, take her to this vet, he lives above the clinic," Selina said to her neighbor's daughter; a girl named Holly.

"I got it, Selina," the young girl assured her. "Me and kitty will be a-okay," she smiled.

"Thanks Holly," Selina smiled. "I'll be back in the morning."

And if she wasn't there was a problem with the job, which would be bad for her. However, things didn't go bad on her jobs, she was too good with improv and following her plan. She didn't get caught, and she didn't leave a body count.

"See you then Selina," Holly smiled and waved her off. Selina reluctantly left her little black bundle with the girl.

Walking out of her apartment complex she tugged her coat a bit tighter in defense against Gotham's perpetual rain before she walked into the mist.

It had been almost exactly a week since she had decided to steal the Panther's Diamond, and she knew every in and out of the Gotham Natural History Museum now. She knew the Dracon System that the Museum had installed, and she knew about the Wexler safe. Nothing was keeping her from her prize.

After this job she was going to have a name being built in the process and Selina liked what that would get her if she could keep her independence. And that was going to be the trick.

Walking into the abandoned warehouse she had stored her gear she dropped her coat casually and shimmied out of her clothes before tenderly pulling on her gear. Things went best when she had her gear. Carefully examining herself in the mirror she pulled her curls back a bit, securing the small, wild mass back she pulled the cap over her head, securing her hair out of the way. Putting in her ear pieces she turned her police scanner on for the feeds; it was because of her need for the scanner that she appeared to have two 'cat ears' on her hat. Not her ideal appearance as it was too memorable, but she had to work with what she had. Pulling her googles on she slid her gloves on. Her favored weapon armed beneath the leather; the claws. Selina had always liked them, and had them custom made for her work gloves.

It was best to go for the eyes, as she had learned as a child on the streets. The eyes and face were vulnerable, and the last thing someone expected.

Once she had the whip around her waist she took to the rooftops. It was the fastest way to travel over this city; fastest escape too because cops didn't like them, and thugs didn't ever have the agility to handle them.

Selina took to a light jog as she leapt the gaps, even using the whip as a security for jumps too great for her. She smiled a bit at the freedom as her feet hit the roofs and she kept going.

"Alfred," he said as he sat on his perch, surveilling his target. He didn't entirely know what he was going to do but he was going to do something. First he needed more information about what the Zuccos appeared to be smuggling and where these containers were coming from. They weren't from the docks. But there was yet another truck, and yet another container, not reading thermals, but obviously still not good.

"Master B," he greeted.

"What is the scanners reading?" he asked. He was asking because he had a red flashing light on his watch which was starting to annoy him. He hadn't been tuned into the scanners tonight because he wanted to stop the Zuccos from entering his city. But to do that he would need to back trace where they were getting their shipments as it wasn't the docks. He had a bad feeling he was going to need to spend a few days tailing the trucks; possibly even during the day hours.

"There has been a break in at the Natural History Museum, sir," Alfred replied. "It is reading as one assialent, the police are currently chasing the assailent. Female."

"What was stolen?" he asked, pulling a tracker and aiming for a truck.

"The Panther's Diamond."

"I'll be on it," he stated. Shooting the tracker he felt confident about it's location before he took off. Hopping onto his stashed bike he sped towards where the chase was happening.

It didn't take him long to get across town, he had long since learned all the routes around traffic and the tracks here.

He rounded the corner on his bike just as he saw a lithe figure running head first at him, he swerved, she jumped, catching his shoulders as she sprung off him. Bruce did a one eighty just in time to see her catch a building's ledge and haul herself up, the sirens blaring as they came nearer. He ducked into the alley and took to the rooftops.

Landing hard before the figure.

"Well, well, for once the rumors are true," the woman purred. Bruce eyed her carefully as she slowly stood, bringing herself her full height. She was shorter than he, a lithe, curvy form, and dressed in black leather, with something akin to a tail swinging by her hip. She looked like a… cat? Weird, he thought, since only two Face Harvey Dent had a gimmick; and he did too, but he didn't think he counted.

"Return what you've stolen," he growled. The woman's dark lips twitched as if she were amused.

"Who says I've stolen anything?" she asked, her tone was mocking and full of amusement.

"Return it, or I will return it for you," he warned.

"You can try," she challenged. He was fast then as he moved, but the woman was nimble, he noted, even as she teetered on the edge. There was a crack and he saw her pull herself away with a whip as she spun around to kick him hard.

* * *

Selina hadn't expected this encounter. She had thought it just a stupid rumor, oh well. Time to improvise.

Lashing out her leg he was caught off guard; the man was huge! And delusional, he looked like a freaking Bat! He stumbled at her kick; she had caught him off guard, but it didn't last for long. There was a heavy whoosh and he spun on her, she lashed out for him to catch her wrist. He used his height then, pulling her off the ground, she flew up into his grasp, wrapping her legs around him. Twisting her weight up she shoved him to the side, which had him toppling over as they rolled.

She landed atop him as she clocked his jaw with her elbow. He managed to slam his knee into her back which had her gasping for air as she rolled off him, surging to her feet as he lunged for her. Selina ducked, he flew over her to roll and spin onto. She blocked his blow, narrowly evading it as she slammed her knee with all her strength into his gut. Catching his arm, she slashed the material effortlessly before he caught her waist spinning her into his chest with her back pressed against it.

For a moment she felt infuriatingly safe which had her struggling against he hold. But more infuriating, he had her in a tight grasp, she didn't like being trapped. Even as she vainly slashed her claws into his thighs.

"Return the diamond!" he snarled.

"Sorry, Bats, but I got a living to make!" she slammed the heel of her boot onto his instep, which had him faltering his hold. She escaped his hold then with a hard slam of her elbow into his gut. Spinning around she slammed her knee mercilessly into his groin as she snatched up the pouch that had fallen off her and ran.

The man was down for the count as she heard him muttering curses behind her.

What kind of freak dressed up as a BAT!?

Snatching up her whip she leapt a few more buildings before she leapt off one to catch the fire escape, wincing as her back protested. Clearly the Bat had landed a few good hits on her.

Dropping into the alley she used the garbage for cover as she slunk through the shadows.

She opened her pouch at the warehouse and she nearly screamed in fury at seeing it empty.

 **WHEN THE HELL HAD SHE LOST THAT ROCK!?**

Selina furiously started replaying the fight as she undressed and pulled her civilian clothes on. She hadn't, there was no way she had lost it. That just wasn't possible. The anger she felt had her reluctantly admitting temporary defeat. She'd limp home, lick her wounds, and figure out where the hell she had gone wrong tonight. Because there was no way that that rock just bounced out of her pouch.

Limping out of the warehouse she started for home.

* * *

Bruce groaned as he lay, curled up in agony, on the rooftop. Of all the low, dirty, evil tricks to use in a fight, that woman had done _**THAT!**_

He looked weakly at his prize; had _**THIS**_ , been worth that diamond? He wondered as he dragged himself up and tried to ignore the pain as he slowly made his way down the building in the shadows.

Getting to his bike he nearly wept at the thought of riding it home. But the heavy footsteps of the cops had him straddling it as he pulled on the helmet and slowly edged his way to the Cave.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Jive =)**


End file.
